1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve having a pressure dependent reaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A valve that reacts as a function of pressure for an adjustable vibration damper is disclosed in DE 44 01 393 C1 and comprises a piston rod axially movably arranged in a cylindrical tube filled with damping liquid. The cylindrical tube has a connection to the pressure-dependent valve, which is driven by an adjusting device to which pressure is applied, the adjusting device having a valve body which is axially movable and is driven by a pressure intensifier mounted so as to float in a pressure chamber. The pressure intensifier is supported by at least one spring which prestresses the pressure intensifier and determines the steepness of an opening characteristic of said valve at given valve cross sections. One problem is that it is necessary to effectively prevent any leak at the pressure intensifier, originating from the pressure connection, that can cause maladjustment of the valve.
In addition, this known valve has a relatively high thermal load. Therefore, the compressed-air feed to the valve may be achieved only with a relatively high constructional outlay, since commercially available plastic hoses would scorch under the high thermal load. Metal tubes cannot be used, or can be used only under certain conditions, in the application of the valve to a vibration damper, since the vibration damper executes relatively large springing movements, which load the metal tube.